


Overheat

by Lilyhana



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hamugis, How Do I Tag, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyhana/pseuds/Lilyhana
Summary: Minako and Aigis decide to try kissing for the first time.Hamugis oneshot.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako, Aigis/Female Persona 3 Protagonist, Aigis/Shiomi Kotone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Overheat

"Hey... Aigis? Can I ask you something?"

The robot girl tilted her head, a confused smile on her face.

Oh, how Minako _adored_ when her girlfriend did that.

"Of course, Minako-san. I will do my best to answer whatever question you give me. Though if I may ask, wouldn't it be better to consult with the others over a meeting?" Aigis asked with curiosity.  
Minako laughed nervously, "Oh, it doesn't have to do with S.E.E.S. It has to do with _us._ O-Our relationship."  
"I see."

An awkward silence.  
Well, this should have been expected. Aigis did _love_ Minako, of course, but being an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, she didn't really fully understand the meaning.  
Or... how it works, really.  
Honestly, it surprised Aigis to learn that the words _"I want to be by your side forever"_ could be taken as a love confession. ...Which they were. By Minako, at least.

Aigis continued to gaze at the brunette in front of her, fidgeting ever so slightly.  
The silence was broken by her voice: "I... wish to hear it. Your question."

It sounded a little... quiet. Nervous, perhaps? It wasn't a voice that Minako ever really heard from her. She had to admit, it was _really_ cute. _Extraordinarily_ cute, even. But she quickly dismissed these thoughts, as she had something important to ask about. And as appealing it sounds, telling her girlfriend how cute she was just had to wait.

_Could I kiss you?_

"I-I was wondering if I could kiss you, but if not, that's totally fine!"

Minako could feel her cheeks burn as she managed to blurt out the words.  
...Not the exact wording she was aiming for, but hopefully it got the point across.

Aigis blinked, looking at Minako. Finally, she spoke.  
"What is a kiss?"  
"Huh? Y... You don't know what a kiss is?" Minako asked, surprised.  
A nod. "I... am afraid not. I am aware that it is a romantic gesture between couples, but I do not know how it is performed."  
"Well, it's... I—"

The words came out in unison.

"I could show you?"  
"Perhaps you could show me?"

This caused the two of them to smile shy smiles at each other.

Minako giggled, "Yeah! I-If you're alright with that, then I'll do my best!"  
Aigis smiled a warm smile at her, "Of course I am alright with it. Anything you do makes me happy."

Upon hearing that response, Minako quickly tried to calm her rapid thought process of repeated _"I love yous_ _"_.

With a quick gulp, Minako scooched closer to Aigis. "I'm... gonna go for it, okay?"

Aigis nodded.

Minako slowly closed her eyes, leaning in. She could feel her heart beat quicken as Aigis's breathing came closer.  
Puckering her lips, she leaned forward more. Finally, their lips pressed together.  
Aigis let her eyes shut, as she took hold of Minako's hands in her lap.  
For a moment, they just sat there. Taking in the kiss, and enjoying the moment.

Then, they pulled away.

"W-Well... What did you think?" Minako asked, smiling sheepishly.

Aigis was silent, merely staring.

Then, her body turned bright red. Her face flushing at a fast pace, "I... think I am... over.... heating...."  
"Huh!? A-Are you okay?" Minako asked with worry.  
"Do not worry, Minako-san. I do not require a system reboot."

Minako could feel Aigis's fingers burn, growing hotter as the seconds went by.

"Are you sure? You're burning up."  
"Absolutely. This was... wonderful. It felt electrifying. I feel... recharged!" Aigis exclaimed, her face still red.  
Minako giggled, "Yeah, I agree. I've never felt so giddy before. Heehee, it's like I'm floating on air~"  
"Indeed! I feel as if I can take on an army of shadows, so long as you are with me! Perhaps we should kiss when we feel fatigued in Tartarus?"  
At this comment, Minako's face turned a bright shade of red. "Um, haha... I, uh, don't think that's a great idea."

Aigis closed her eyes, as if to think about it more. Once she settled on a response, her lips curved into a smile.

"Upon second thought... Yes. How silly of me. It is a romantic gesture between couples, therefore, it shall only be between us. Is that correct?"  
Minako nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

Aigis opened her eyes once more, tugging on Minako's sleeve.

"Then... If I may ask, I wish to do it again. Is that alright?"  
"As many times as you like!" Minako grinned.

They leaned in for a second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this not so great oneshot I wrote in a night lol
> 
> But seriously, this is my first time writing for Persona, even though it's honestly my favorite franchise ever. I hope to write lots more with it, because it's a lot of fun. ( ´ ▽ ` )


End file.
